


Flower Blocked (DISCONTINUED)

by Staringback



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is Manipulative, Chara is evil, Chara is twenty-five, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Frisk is twenty, Sans hates Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback
Summary: Sans waited so long to ask Frisk out.  And when he finally did he was dumb enough to ask her in front of the one monster who enjoyed seeing him fail.





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I'm writing this. I have so many stories I need to catch up on, but this idea just wouldn't leave me. Should only be two chapters though. Hope you enjoy.

Throughout the years since Frisk broke the barrier, freeing all monsters from the Underground, the little human girl never once stopped doing everything she could to help the monsters she had befriended and now proudly called her family.  

 

Working nonstop as their ambassador and using her incredible social and people skills, Frisk was able (in a short and very impressive amount of time) to convince her own human king and many of the other close kingdoms that monsters had the right to live on the surface just like humans do and should be welcomed into cities and towns with open arms.  It worked.  It really worked though it wasn’t easy.  

 

It wasn’t so much hatred on the humans’ part but fear of having these huge and admittedly dangerous-looking and intimidating beings in their midst, but through extended discussions, a lot of flirting, and dragging Papyrus around everywhere she went, Frisk helped settle those fears down and without fail Monsterkind became members of the human communities without the threat of war or discrimination.

 

It was really such an incredible thing.  Something Sans never thought would happen.  Just like he once thought he would never see the sun, count the stars or feel a cool breeze.   And yet, ten years later Sans felt many gentle breezes go through his hoodie, stayed up long nights to spot the constellations, and even now on a not-so-special, but undeniably beautiful Sunday morning felt the gentle early morning sunlight kissing his face.

 

But all of those things, plus so many more things the surface offered where nothing compared to the feeling that entered his SOUL: Hope.   

 

He watched the humans and monsters co-exist peacefully, combining businesses and marrying each other.  He watched Undyne work through the ranks of the police academy and her police department to become the chief with human officers who saluted her without hesitation.  He witnessed Papyrus entering and graduating from Culinary School.  There was Alphys woh regained her confidence as an inventor and while she wasn’t a mind blowing inventor, she was making it with the money she made and who could forget Mettaton who became a superstar sensation among the humans and monsters.

 

Sans watched all his friends become what they wanted to be and when he realized there wasn’t going to be anymore resets, that these truly was their lives, Hope, after so many years of being vacantt in his life,  began to bloom in his chest.

 

And as a skeleton, Sans didn’t know what hot or cold felt like but if he had to describe what Hope was, it was warm.  Hope was warm.  Hope must be what the rays of the sun felt like.  

 

Sans sighed, the beautiful morning making the quiet atmosphere of Frisk’s kitchen even more peaceful.  He rested his chin in his hand as he sat alone at Frisk’s kitchen table, watching his old friend and the world famous monster ambassador cook their Sunday breakfast, humming a little tone under her breath.  

 

The smell of pancake mixed filled the air and just as soon his brother and everybody else made it over to Frisk’s home for her traditional Sunday breakfast, laughter and loud conversation would reach every corner of Frisk’s modest house as well and while Sans enjoyed all that noise, nothing beat the quietness of these moments.  When it was just Frisk and him.

 

**_Hope._ **

 

During his time underground Sans never hoped for anything.  Hope led to disappointment.  Hope was not certainty.  Hope was useless in a place that always stayed the same.  Sans didn’t hope for anything because not having hope to begin with was better than having reality shatter it.  

 

No, Sans  **_wanted_ ** , not hoped, but  **_wanted_ ** a lot of things in the course of his life and never had any of his wants been for himself.  In truth the only thing he wanted was for Papyrus to be happy.  Sans wanted to make sure Papyrus’ smile never left his face so Sans did everything in his power to ensure Papyrus never lost his hope.  He ate his brother’s terrible tasting food and raved about how great it was.  He never once told his brother the chances of him joining the Royal Guard was slim to none and slim just walked out the door.  Everything he did was to make sure his brother never lost hope.

 

The hopeless keeping the others hopeful.  Such an odd concept, but ten years ago a small human girl taught the skeleton the world was an odd place and sometimes even the most unexpected things can happen in the blink of an eye.

 

Now that small little girl wasn’t so small anymore.  During the time Sans watched his world change and get bigger, he also, as he always did, kept his socket out for his friend, Frisk.  And when Frisk was just a kid, that’s all Sans saw her as.  Just an amazing and forgiving kid, so selfless and so kind that Sans honestly thought that one day she would vanish and become nothing more than a fairy tale or a wonderful dream.  

 

But she didn’t disappear.  Instead she grew into something even more amazing:  a constant presence in his life.  A solid object that was real.  She wasn’t an obtainable object that would disappear into thin air.  She was a person, just like everybody else.

 

A person who made mistakes.  He saw her tears as life, as it was with everybody, destroyed her with it’s harsh realities.  Failed romances, arguments with her closest friends, life in general, but in that same breath, he saw her fix herself and push herself back up.   She turned from a cute chubby kid to a pretty lady but the best part was that she kept her smile, her own hope, and her DETERMINATION.  And perhaps that’s why Sans began to fell for her three years ago.   

 

She never gave up on herself and on anybody.  

 

Hope was a funny thing indeed.  And oh so terrifying.  Hope never came with certainty.  Hoping was practically gambling and today on this not-so-special, but undeniably beautiful Sunday, Sans finally was going to take the gamble.  He didn’t know how Frisk viewed him.  A friend, most definitely, but she also viewed him as family.  Was it weird that he had been an adult when he met her as a kid?  Would she think it were weird if he admitted how he felt about her?  

 

Would she feel the same way?  The idea that Frisk might have been harboring the same feelings he had for her sent a shiver of excitement down his spine, but the odds of that were pretty low.  Frisk was a pretty open person.  It was one quality he loved about her.  She said what was on her mind or how she was feeling.  If she had feelings for him, then she would have already told him.

 

But then again, perhaps she could say those particular feelings out loud.  Maybe she thought it was weird that after so many years, she herself had fallen in love with her boney old friend and was afraid to say something in fear of ruining their friendship.  

 

Sans groaned and rubbed his aching head.  For as incredible as hope was, it also brought on a lot of second guessing.  What if this...what if that….and yet despite all uncertainty, Sans’ hopes and desires that he and Frisk could be something more never faltered for a moment.

 

**_And they say hope is such a fragile thing.  It’s gonna drive me crazy eventually._ **

 

“You’re pretty quiet today, Sans, what’s up?  Had a late night again?” Frisk asked, breaking the skeleton out of his thoughts.  She grinned at him, cheerfully mixing the pancake mix in the bowl, not noticing the wet lumpy flour was hitting the floor.  

 

Flour coated her face and the counter behind her was a sticky mess.  Sans smiled.  Thanks to Toriel she had become an awesome cook.  Thanks to Undyne and Papyrus she became a messy cook.  She was everybody he loved in one body and yet she was her own person too.  

 

She stared at him waiting for his answer and yet Sans found he couldn’t answer.  Instead he felt the sweat rolling off his skull.  He promised himself that today was the day he was gonna reveal his feeling for her but seeing her like this….messy hair, in stupid striped pajamas, covered in flour...Sans couldn’t find the words.  

 

“Sans?”

 

Swallowing nervously, Sans offered Frisk his trademark smile and winked at her.  “yeah, i’m  **_bone-tired_ ** , kiddo.  haven’t been getttin’ much  **_shut-socket_ ** in a few days,” he said and watched as Frisk’s uncertainty melted from her face as she snorted back laughter.

 

“Why don’t you stay here after breakfast and get some sleep?” Frisk offered and before Sans could answer turned back to place the bowl on the counter and get the stove going.

 

**_damn it,_ ** he thought feeling a blue blush hit his face.   **_just fucking say it already!_ **

 

“Say Frisk,” he started and swallowed again.  Frisk turned back around and leaned lazily on the kitchen counter.  “You know that new park Asgore just opened-”

 

Frisk’s eyes lit up.  “The Six Flowers park?”

 

Sans nodded.  “Yeah I was wondering if you’d like to-”

 

“FRISK?!”

 

The short shrilled voice made Sans and Frisk jump.  Sans immediately felt himself stiffen up at that familiar and hated voice.   **_Flowey._ **

 

“FRISK!  GET ME THE HELL OUT OF YOUR ROOM!  I WANT OUT!  AND THERE BETTER BE BLUEBERRY PANCAKES THIS TIME!  NONE OF THAT CHOCOLATE CHIP BULLSHIT!”

 

Frisk shot Sans an apologetic smile and rolled her eyes.  “Sorry, he’s so cranky in the morning.”

 

Sans nodded, feeling his good mood disappear.  Yeah Flowey was cranky in the morning.  And the afternoon and the evening.  To anybody and everybody who was unfortunate enough to make conversation with him.

 

Turning around Frisk began to wash her hands when Flowey screamed out again.

 

“FRISK!  COME ON ALREADY!” 

 

With an exasperated smile, Frisk dried her hands off, not noticing the look of annoyance on Sans’ face.  

 

“Coming Flowey!”

 

**_flowey…_ **

 

Even thinking about him made a faint fog of blue smoke seep out of Sans’ left eye socket.  

 

Saying Flowey had gotten better over the years since the monsters left the Underground  was a stretch.  A big fucking stretch.  He was still a mean-spirited, insulting and SOULLESS little bastard as far as Sans was concerned and the short skeleton had wished with all his SOUL that the flower had stayed in the Underground to whither and die.  

 

That’s what Flowey deserved.   Sans still had nightmares over the many times he had to watch the flower brutally kill his brother.  And Undyne.  And Alphys.  And Toriel and Asgore and anybody foolish enough to get in his way.   Hell, Sans still had nightmares over his own deaths caused by Flowey’s vines.  He could still see Flowey’s wide and demonic smile as the flower literally crushed the life out of him until he was nothing but a pile of dust.  And when the flower was satisfied, he would just reset everything all over again.   And again.  And again.  And again.

 

Yep, a lonely and friendless death was exactly what Flowey deserved.  And yet, Frisk wouldn’t allow it.  She couldn’t bear to live him alone.  And so when they all left the Underground, she held unto Toriel’s hand and held Flowey with her other hand.  And since then Flowey had been Frisk’s roommate.  For ten years Frisk had to put up with his endless demands and all the while she took everything with a smile on her face.

 

As for Toriel. Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Papyrus and Mettaton…. while none of them remembered all the horrible things the fucker put them through,  they were extremely cautious of him.  The flower no longer felt the need to pretend to be nice and manipulate innocent creatures to relieve his boredom,  so Flowey was free to be as nasty as he wanted to be and boy did he take full advantage of his rights.  

 

Even Papyrus, who was probably the only monster who still tried to be kind to Flowey, went out of his way to avoid him if he knew the flower was going to be the same place as he was.   

 

Everybody knew Flowey was bad news.  Well...almost everybody.  While Flowey no longer hid his total disdain for all living things, it seemed that whenever Frisk was present in his company, Flowey would still retain his sour mood, but there was no open hostile or cruelty from him like there was when he was left alone.

 

And no matter how many times Sans hinted to Frisk that Flowey was not as...well behaved as he pretended to be, Frisk simply shook it off as Flowey just being in a cranky mood, and what Sans hated the most was that Flowey would always look at him and smile whenever Frisk stood up for the flower.

 

Sans remembered one day many years ago the first and only time he had confronted the flower after Flowey insulted Papyrus’ puzzles so bad he nearly made the younger skeleton cry.  The skeleton had asked Flowey why he couldn’t just live a life happily on the surface like everybody else.

 

The flower had simply smiled at him and told him he was enjoying his life.  And just as Sans was about to wring his neck, Frisk came back into the room, instantly halting Sans’ attempt to teach the flower some manners.  

 

But aside from that hiccup, life was good and that prick wasn’t going to ruin this day for him.  Not even when Frisk placed the Flowey’s flower pot right beside Sans and went back to cooking.

 

The flower did indeed look cranky but his mean face disappeared as Sans glared up at him.

 

“Well good morning Sans, how’s my favorite skeleton this morning?” the flower asked brightly, his voice sounded sincere but Sans knew better.  It was the same voice he used when he had killed Papyrus.  That sunny-ain’t-life-grand voice was a constant theme in his nightmares as well.

 

When Sans didn’t answer, Flowey directed his stare at Frisk’s back, observed she was busy and leaned closer so his petals were touching Sans’ skull.  It took everything in Sans not to rip them off his head.

 

“So fuckface,” the flower whispered in such a low voice, no doubt so Frisk wouldn’t hear, “What’s gotten you so rattled up?  Why are you blushing?  And why are you sweating?  You only sweat when you’re about to die.”  The flower giggled, Sans flinched, knowing what type of dreams he was gonna be having tonight.  “Though to be fair that’s the only time I saw you sweat.  What’s going on?”

 

When Sans didn’t answer, Flowey grinned, his eyes twinkling with delight.

 

“Come on, tell me what’s bothering you.  You can tell your old pal Flowey-”

 

Sans’ fingers dug into the palms of his hands.  “shut the fuck up flowey-”

 

“So what were you saying about Asgore’s park?” Frisk said, interrupting Sans as she turned around.

 

Sans snapped his head towards Frisk so fast that he and Flowey’s heads bonked together.  Frisk’s smile faltered.  “Is everything okay, Sans?”

 

Before Sans could answer, Flowey jumped in.  “I don’t know maybe he’s in a cranky mood, like I am.”

 

Frisk thankfully ignored him.  “Sans?”

Casting one more glare at Flowey, earning a tired tsk from Frisk and an amused smile from Flowey, Sans swallowed.

 

“yeah, i’m fine,” he said.   **_just say it now, before you lose your nerve_ ** , he nearly screamed at himself.  

 

“since you ain’t doin’ anything tomorrow, want to check out the park with me?”

 

And maybe it was his imagination, but Sans thought he could see a small tint of red enter Frisk’s cheek.  But then again, maybe his Hope was making him see things.  But then everything became so much hotter in his SOUL as she nodded.

 

“Yeah, that sounds like fun.  And maybe afterwards we can catch Mettaton’s new movie.”

 

Sans was quick to nod even though Mettaton’s movies were….not good.  And that was putting it nicely.

 

“that sounds alright kiddo, as long as i can sleep through it-” Sans started to say but all speech died in his throat as he saw Flowey look from Frisk to Sans before a knowing smirk came over his face.

 

“Can I come too?” Flowey asked, his eyes becoming irresistibly cute as he stared up at Frisk.  

 

**_i’ll kill you,_ ** Sans thought viciously.   **_the next time we’re alone, I’ll kill you-_ **

 

“I don’t know Flowey,” Frisk began to say gently and a huge sense of relief and admiration for the human flowed through Sans’ SOUL.  “I don’t think you’d like-”

 

“Oh I know I won’t like it, but anything is better than staying cooped out all alone in a house.  But it’s your only day off and we haven’t really spent any time together.  Not like you do with all your other friends..”

 

fuck, Sans thought as he saw a look of guilt come over Frisk’s face.

 

And besides,” the flower said with a wink.  “It’s not like it’s a date or anything.”

 

At the word  **_date_ ** , Frisk actually did blush this time.  Flowey turned to Sans and smiled.

 

“I mean if Sans did say it was a date, I wouldn’t come, but obviously he didn’t so I wouldn’t be a third wheel, right Sansy?” Flowey said, nuzzling his petals against Sans’ cheekbone.

 

**_sleep well, deadman_ ** , Sans thought.

 

Frisk didn’t respond and Sans realized why.  She really was waiting for him to say if it were a date or not.  And all Sans had to do was say one little four-letter word that would completely wipe the smile off Flowey’s face:  yes.

 

**_yes this is a date._ **

 

The sentence was so easy to say in Sans’ head and yet the words wouldn’t come out.  

“Um...alright Flowey,” Frisk said after a few seconds.  “You can come if you like.”

 

Flowey grinned widely as he stared directly into Sans’ pitch black sockets.

 

“Awesome.”

 

 


	2. Not a Chapter

Heya loveys. I'm hate to do this, but I am cancelling this story for a number of reasons, the biggest one being that I have a lot of writing projects I need to finish and one that I really want to start with a co-writer and this story is one that I started on a whim and just couldn't get into no matter how hard I tried :(

So I apologize for those of you who were waiting for this story to continue, but unfortunately it is dead. :( thank you for all your love and support and I understand if you hate me. I still love you all though. ;)


End file.
